Hospital Reflexions
by Yukikaze Kirai
Summary: Kyousuke is such a reserved person... But even people like him need to have someone to open his mind to. This would to be his brother, who happens to be trying to get him to realize that he actually likes his captain... [Oh well... Just a place to put all those KyouTen moments that my mind insists to create]


The younger Tsurugi walked up and down on the rather large hospital room. His older brother was taking a look at his last math test. And that wasn't the grade he was expecting to see.

"So, Kyousuke, you are with problems in math?"

"I didn't have time to study during the whole mouth. The soccer practice was keeping me busy all the time," He replied quickly, almost stumbling over the words.

The older Tsurugi sighed.

"You should have told me sooner. Maybe I could have told Okaa-san or Otou-san you needed help."

"Please, don't tell them!" Kyousuke asked, "They might make me quit the club. You could help me to get a better grade at the next exams."

"Well, I would love to. But I suck at math too," Yuuichi said, scratching the back of his head, causing his younger brother to facepalm.

Kyousuke threw himself on the small sofa.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked to no one specific.

"Why don't you ask Tenma for help?" Yuuichi suggested.

"Tenma?" He asked, raising his head to look at his brother.

"He was here earlier, and it happened that I saw his test. He's not bad, and there's no denying he's more of a soccer freak than you. I'm sure he would be glad to help you."

Kyousuke quickly got up and asked "What was he doing here?", As if forgetting the whole math problem.

Noticing the change in the younger Tsurugi behavior, Yuuichi chuckled.

"He came to see Taiyou and since he was already here, he decided to drop by," He said, "Actually, he has been coming here a lot since Taiyou's begun this part of his treatment. I would even say you might find him here if you go now. But, shouldn't we go back to your grades?" He finished with a smirk.

Finally realizing what his brother was trying to say, Kyousuke blushed and looked away quickly. He was about to reply when someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Yuuichi said, guessing who would be.

Tenma opened the door slowly and Raimon's forward was surprised. He didn't expect him to show up.

"Hi," The brunette said happily before realizing that his teammate was there, "Tsurugi! I didn't know you were here!" He continued, rather loudly, "Yuuichi-san, I've brought that soccer magazine you asked."

Kyousuke had a small silent conversation with his brother.

_You knew he was coming!_

_And you can't say you're not happy._

Tenma handed the magazine to the older Tsurugi and said:

"Sorry, I have to go now. I promised Aki-nee I would help her," He bowed and left as quickly as he arrived, "See you tomorrow, Tsurugi!"

The room fell silent as Kyousuke stared his older brother.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Yuuichi asked, "You know, to talk about your math problems."

Again, the room fell silent.

"Ok, you won, Nii-san, I'm going," Kyousuke said as he walked toward the door, "See you later."

Once the younger Tsurugi reached the hallway, he made sure no one was around to see him as he rushed to catch up the brunette.

He found Raimon's captain in front of the elevator, waiting. He hesitated for a second. Why he was so nervous? He just had to talk to him. What was his problem?

But Tenma realized that his teammate was there before the latter could say something.

"Tsurugi? Are you leaving too?"

The navy haired boy froze.

"Tsurugi?" Tenma asked again, a bit worried.

"Huh, yeah," He said as soon as he snapped out of his thoughts, "Actually, I need to talk to you," He finished, looking away from the brunette's eyes.

"Hun? Is there something wrong?" Tenma asked.

Gathering all his courage, Kyousuke said it at once. He explained why he was having problems with math and why he had to solve it quickly. Tenma scratched the back of his head. Why he was asking him to help him?

"I'm not that good-" He started, only to have Tsurugi to cut in.

"Nii-san saw your test. But what I don't get is how you can get those grades if the only thing inside your head is soccer."

"Well, Okaa-san only allowed me to live with Aki-nee if I keep my grades high…"

_That's explain it. _Tsurugi thought.

"Besides…" He heard Tenma murmur, "Soccer isn't the only thing I think about…"

Kyousuke choose to ignore the last line. If he didn't, he was sure his mind would start working on millions of theories about what was in the brunette's mind. _Again._

"Hm… You could stop at Aki-nee's place after the training."

"I prefer studying at my house."

"Why?"

_Less people around… I mean, less people to interrupt us. Yeah, that's it. I have an image, you know?_

Of course, Tsurugi never voiced those words, leaving Tenma looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Tsurugi?" He asked.

Luckily for the forward, the elevator arrived before he could reply. Sadly for him, Tenma left the building alone after saying goodbye.

~X~

Hikaru: What's this supposed to be?

Bruna: An One-shot.

Hikaru: I mean, souldn't you be writing Shadow Cup?

Bruna: But I have the chapter ready. Just need to type it.

Hikaru: So why don't you do it already?

Bruna: Because this idea have been in my head for a while…?

Hikaru: I give up.

Bruna: I hope you guys liked it. If I find my inspiration again, I might write more. But a review is always good, don't you think? . Shadow Cup will be updated soon. So see you later and don't forget to review o/

Hikari: And don't forget, Bruna-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven…


End file.
